Robinclaw
“Maybe I can help take care of her kits, too. I can’t believe StarClan blessed her with nine kits! What a pawful!” - Robinclaw about Roseivy's kits in A Dangerous Omen Robinclaw is a decently-sized, lithe, thickly-furred white she-cat with a black muzzle, a black chest, black paws, and a funny little black tail-tip. She has soft, emerald green eyes. She is the sole daughter of Ravenfluff and Elmsky, and Bluejay's mate. She mothered Swiftbreeze, Blossomflower and Tinystrike with him. Robinclaw is described as a very peppy and energetic warrior, who tends to be sort of aloof about things. She has no issue with taking a stand for what she wants, however, as she demonstrated when she refused to follow her parents to the "new clan". She is a minor reoccurring character in the books. In The Books The Last Kit She is first introduced as Ravenfluff's only kit, it being noted that she's the youngest in the nursery. She is also commented as being the last kit born in newleaf. She is later seen as an apprentice, Robinpaw, who Brooklight notes is one of the trickiest apprentices. She is seen being chased by her mentor, Ravenwing, until Brooklight steps in and she bonks her head against Brooklight's legs, stopping the goose chase. When he puts on a creepy face, Robinpaw exclaims that it isn't funny what he's doing, with Brooklight calmly replying that she should be listening to her mentor. She is then briefly seen scrambling after Ravenwing when she leaves. When Ravinepaw shreds his moss nest in alarm and sprays moss all over the den, Robinpaw is heard coughing. She unamusedly asks if he minds, while trying to get fray moss off her tongue. When Ravinepaw apologizes, she scoffs before exiting with a mutter of "toms" and a call to Bluepaw who follows after her. She is later seen with Bluepaw and Willowpaw, the three apprentices receiving their warrior names together. Robinpaw becomes Robinclaw, while Bluepaw and Willowpaw are named Bluejay and Willowwind respectively. The Dark Hope Robinclaw is seen laying with Willowwind and Bluejay, with the two littermates scoffing about Chestnutheart's argument with their mother, Quietwhisper. Robinclaw calls to Owlfoot and Spiritwing as they pass by, asking if they'd heard the news. She is assigned by Brooklight to Icecloud's hunting patrol. She is accompanied by Quietwhisper, Bluejay and Kindlestrike. When Ravenfluff and Elmsky decide to leave to Chestnutheart's "Perfect Clan", Ravenfluff beckons Robinclaw to come along with them to a new world that she claims will be beautiful. Robinclaw steps back towards Bluejay, stating simply that she won't leave with them. Ravenfluff calls Robinclaw a mouse-brain, to which she spits back that she is as well. Robinclaw goes to stand by Bluejay after this argument. She is later seen huddled with Owlfoot, Willowwind and Bluejay after the events. Robinclaw is given Darkpaw to mentor. It is mentioned during the ceremony that Bluejay may have a crush on her. The Sun Path While listed in allegiances, she makes no formal appearances. A Dangerous Omen She is first seen eagerly bouncing over to Brookstar, exclaiming that he isn't going to believe the news she has to share with him. She then explains that now there would be two BrookClan queens, as she is expecting kits. She is more than eager to state that Bluejay is the father, exclaiming that she knows he was going to make an excellent father. She is briefly seen slipping into the nursery with Roseivy. She is briefly mentioned by Brookstar when he notes that Robinclaw wouldn't be the only queen having kits that leaf-bare. In very early dawn, she gives birth to three healthy kits. She and Bluejay name them Swiftkit, Blossomkit and Tinykit, respectively. When Brookstar sneaks into the nursery against Berryclaw's will, Robinclaw is seen napping with her three kits at her belly. Bluejay is noted as being adamant that Brookstar's presence will wake the sleeping Robinclaw. She is against seen sleeping in the nursery, with her three kits trying to escape her hold. Brookstar comments that Robinclaw could likely hear her kits in her sleep, as she stays asleep and simply sweeps her kits back in with her tail, keeping them at her belly. Later, Cinderfall grumpily asks Brookstar if he and Ravenwing are trying to wake Robinclaw, to which they both simply laugh. Robinclaw is seen sitting outside when Cinderfall's kits come, with Brookstar noting that without the black in her fur Robinclaw would be invisible against the snow. The last thing Brookstar hears from Robinclaw is her shushing her mewling kits. Robinclaw is later seen holding her kits tight against herself, with her kits mewling in protest that they wanted to go outside and play despite her refusal to let them. She is noted as being scared for their safety after what happened to Cinderfall's kits. She is later seen laying in her nest, trying to shush her hungrily mewling kits by telling them that once their father returned with food they could all eat. She is noted as sounding exasperated and tired. Forest of Silence (Coming soon!) Family & Relations Mother: Ravenfluff Father: Elmsky Mate(s): Bluejay Son: Swiftbreeze Daughters: Blossomflower, Tinystrike Education Mentor(s): Ravenwing Mentored: Darkfall